parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style)
BassRockz's movie-spoof of "Sam the Snowman Meets The Wizard of Oz (1939)". Cast: *Dorothy Gale - Atomic Betty/Betty Barret (Atomic Betty) *Professor Marvel - Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Doorman - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Cabbie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)) *Guard - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Wizard (Bad) - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Wizard (Good) - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Hunk - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Scarecrow - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Zeke - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Cowardly Lion - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Hickory - X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Tin Man - B.E.N (Treasure Planet) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Miss Almira Gulch - Evil Queen (Snow White) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Uncle Herry - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Aunt Emily - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Toto - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *The Munchkins - Centaurs (Fantasia) *Emerald City People - Citizens of Thebes (Hercules) *Rudolph - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Hermey - Dr. Edward "Auger" Auguter (Inhumanoids) *Sam Snowman - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Clarice - Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Yukon Cornelius - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Santa Claus - Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids) *Mrs. Claus - Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Mrs. Emmy Hopper - Ray Finkle/Lois Einhorn (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *The Head Elf - Eustace Bagge (Courage: The Cowardly Dog) *The Abominable Snowman of the North - Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Rudloph's Mother - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rudloph's Father - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *King Moonracer - Paddington Bear *Charlie-in-the Box - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Spotted Elephant - Bump the Elephant *Dolly for Sue - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Bird Fish - Fishtronaut (Fishtronaut) *The Misfit Cowboy - Orinoco (The Wombles) *The Train with Square Wheels - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Boat with Sinks - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Gun Toy Squirting Jelly - Stoppit (Stoppit and Tidyup) *Dasher - Max Goof (Goof Troop) *Dancer - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Prancer - Digit (Cyberchase) *Vixen - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Comet - Timon (The Lion King) *Cupid - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Donner - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) *Blitzen - Sid (Flushed Away) Parts: *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 2 - Atomic Betty and her Family *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 3 - "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"/Newton arrives *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 4 - Evil Queen is taking Flounder *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 5 - Newton and Atomic Betty meets Grand Duke *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 6 - It's a Twister (Tornado) *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 7 - Newton tells the story/The Birth of Sniffles/"Jingle, jingle, jingle" *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 8 - Newton and Atomic Betty meets Esmeralda (Munchkin land) *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 9 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 10 - Newton and Atomic Betty meets Ursula *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 11 - Esmeralda's Advice/Dr. Edward the Misfit Elf/Sniffles the Misfit Mouse/"Follow The Yellow Brick Road" *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 12 - Newton and Atomic Betty meets Quasimodo ("If I Only Had a Brain")/"We're a Couple of Misfits" *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 13 - Newton and Atomic Betty meets B.E.N ("If I Only Had a Heart")/Enter McZee/"Silver and Gold" *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 14 - Newton and Atomic Betty meets Elliot/Panther King Attacks!/"If I Only Had the Nerve" *Newton meets The Wizard of Oz (BassRockz Style) Part 15 - Ursula/Newton and Atomic Betty Goes To Emerald City Category:BassRockz Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof